hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Levitate
Lyrics J-Dog: Can't stop, I need some help Fuck you, I'm by myself Is it a truth or lie? It's what you can't deny 'Cause it's the way you think Mixed with the pills and drink Brought back to the way you are Float up till you're close to God You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe Because the tears on your face, they leak and leave a trace So just when you think that true love's begun It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun Danny: You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, levitate I can make your body levitate, levitate (You know) Johnny 3 Tears: Can't stop the feeling, high as a ceiling I got the money, who's fucking dealing? You feel the heat like a barrel of a gun I forgot the last time I saw the sun I've got this disease, it's digging deeper in me It's like my mind is leaving, but my heart keeps beating So I'll paint the walls, red drip from the nose But where it goes nobody really knows Hit the bottle and she's going to follow I fall asleep, there ain't no tomorrow Gone too far, no one can save me Who needs you when I've got my baby? My baby is beautiful, she loves me too But if she dies, I hope I die too Danny: You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, levitate I can make your body levitate, levitate (You know) Charlie Scene: I'mma put down on another sack of them Then it's straight back to the flask again I can't help stop what's happening On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again Up shit's creek and I'm paddling Good ideas, I'm lacking them I'm too fucked up, now I'm babbling Wondering how to fix these damages, all these goddamn damages Cover myself with bandages from all these dick damn damages Wondering how to fix these damages, all these goddamn damages Cover myself with bandages from all these goddamn damages Wondering how to fix these damages, all these goddamn damages Cover myself with bandages from all these goddamn damages Danny: You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me You know that I can make your body levitate, levitate I can make your body levitate, levitate (You know) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *The remix of this song featured on American Tragedy Redux, "American Tragedy (Digital Dog Club Mix)," was released as a single off of the remix album. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny